


Under Enemy Fire

by RagingBookDragon



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Fights, Flirting, Humor, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon
Summary: “Besides, your father has wished me to introduce you to our newest member.”She couldn’t help the grimace that came across her features. “Of course he has…might I ask for some knowledge of this possible suitor?”Haytham chuckled, halting their movement as a carriage passed in front of them. “You may…but I would rather talk about how you won’t stop your father from trying to marry you off.”
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might end up a two or three parter. Enjoy! -Thorne

“I do apologize that you have to bring me along today, Master Kenway. I know there are many things you would rather be doing than having to look after me.”

The man gave her a kind smile, gently patting her hand where it rested on his arm. “We’ve known each other for some time now, you may call me Haytham, Lady (Y/N). And it’s no trouble.” He said. “Besides, your father has wished me to introduce you to our newest member.”

She couldn’t help the grimace that came across her features. “ _Of course he has_ …might I ask for some knowledge of this possible suitor?”

Haytham chuckled, halting their movement as a carriage passed in front of them. “You may…but _I_ would rather talk about how you won’t stop your father from trying to marry you off.”

(Y/N) hummed, eyes shifting to the road as they started walking again. “Master Haytham, you know as well as I that I have no say in this.”

He narrowed his gaze, taking a quick glance at her. “And yet, you still persist in rejecting _every_ match he finds.” She bit her lip, unsure of how to respond, when he added, “Here we are.”

(Y/N) looked up at the building in front of her, eyes widening at the size. “My…this is a rather sizable mansion.”

Haytham nodded. “Fort Arsenal. It’s owned by the man you’ll meet shortly.”

She craned her neck, looking around for him. “Is he meeting us here?” He tipped his head to the docks and she turned her eyes to it, seeing the ship docked. “Oh, we are sailing.” (Y/N) frowned and looked down at her dress. “I should have worn something more suitable for such an activity.”

Haytham chuckled, escorting her towards the docks. “Have no fear, Lady (Y/N), it’s just a sail around New York.”

She hummed, and as they arrived, a man stepped down the walkway, addressing Haytham. “Master Haytham, you’re here a bit earlier than I expected.”

The two shook hands, and Haytham said, “Ah, Lady (Y/N) was ready when I arrived, so I suggested we go ahead and make our way.”

At that, the man turned his eyes to her, and under his gaze, she felt warmth creep up her neck. “I was wondering who this lovely lass was you were escorting.” He smiled and held his hand out. “Shay Cormac, at your service, my Lady.”

(Y/N) placed her hand in his, watching as he pressed his lips to her gloved knuckles. “(Y/N) (L/N). Thank you for allowing me to join you and Master Haytham today.” Feeling the embarrassment rising across her skin, she looked away, focusing on the ship. “I must say, your ship is a fine one. What is her name?”

Shay grinned, turning to look at the brigantine. “The Morrigan.”

(Y/N) glanced at him. “Your accent denotes Irish ancestry. I do hope it is not too presumptuous of me to assume she is named after the goddess Morrigan from Irish mythology, then?”

He turned back around, an impressed look etched onto his face as he remarked, “Not at all. You know your legends.”

(Y/N) offered him a polite smile as he gestured for them to board. “Thank you. I enjoy reading about mythologies from other cultures. Though…many people today are not as _interested_ in it as _I_ am.” She gently squeezed Haytham’s bicep. “That being said, Master Haytham has indulged my ramblings from time to time.” Looking at Shay, she said, “ _It is a surprise that he has not yet keeled over from boredom_.” The two men snorted at her words, making her smile, and they stood at the quarterdeck, Shay giving commands to the crew to pull out. (Y/N) shifted, pulling her hands away to rest them on the railings, watching the waves lap at the sides of the ship.

** An Hour Later: **

“Well, try to understand, Medusa in Greek means ‘guardian’ or ‘protectress’, and even though Athena knew that Medusa was not at fault for what happened to her, Athena was bound by her duty to ‘punish’ Medusa for ‘defiling’ her temple. In order to make a ‘proper punishment’, she turned her into a gorgon. Many think it was a punishment, but if you think about it, she was giving Medusa a way to protect herself and other women so that it would not happen again.” (Y/N) gestured in front of her, finalizing, “Medusa was not turned into a gorgon as a punishment.”

The two men stood in complete silence, pondering her words, then Shay acknowledged, “I’ve never thought of it that way.” She nodded and he asked, “How do you think Athena came up with that idea?”

(Y/N) tipped her head to the side, thinking for a moment. “Well, she is the Goddess of Wisdom.” She offered. “She had to come up with something that could certainly pass as a punishment, but underneath, be a protection for Medusa and her sisters.”

She looked over at Haytham, who pulled a satisfied look and nodded. “That does sound clever enough to pass in the eyes of the other Olympian gods.”

(Y/N) tipped her head in acknowledgement, falling silent between the two men until Shay asked, “Lady (Y/N)? You are aware of the Order in which we belong to, yes?”

She nodded. “Absolutely. The men in my family have been apart of the Templars for some few centuries.”

“Are your brothers apart of them as well?”

(Y/N) lowered her gaze to her hands. “I am afraid I am an only child…my siblings passed from illness when we were younger.”

Shay’s face dropped. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to bring up such grief.”

A heartfelt smile crossed her lips and she reassured, “Their deaths were heavy on my heart when I was a child, but the burdens have since eased, so please, do not apologize. You could not have known.”

He matched her smile, changing the subject with, “What does your father do?”

(Y/N) shifted her weight between her feet. “My father is a master blacksmith. Our occupation has spanned several generations, and we have amassed our wealth and business worldwide.”

Shay whistled sharply. “That’s mighty impressive.”

She hummed in appreciation. “Thank you.”

“Is he a swordsman as well?”

“If you are asking if he can wield the blades he makes, yes, he can.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Can you?”

(Y/N) paused for a moment then answered, “No, I am afraid not.”

He regarded her a moment, leaning between asking her if she was lying or not, instead, he opted for, “So, why are you traveling with Master Haytham today?”

At that, she turned her gaze to Haytham, who’d suddenly found the sails more interesting than her glare. “ _You mean to tell me_ ,” she hissed, “ _that you brought me here under the assumption that Master Shay was a possible suitor, and he does not even know it_?”

His mouth opened and closed as he looked at her, then he answered, “I mean, he does _now_.”

(Y/N)’s face pinched and she sighed. “Master Haytham, this is _quite_ _improper_. Both parties are supposed to be aware of the circumstances in which they are meeting under.”

“ _I’m still here_.” Shay muttered. “ _I just…thought I should clarify that_.”

She turned back to Shay, embarrassment coloring her tone as she said, “I am so sorry, Master Shay. I had _no idea_ that you were unaware of my reasons for being here.”

He huffed a laugh, shaking his head as he turned the wheel. “There’s no trouble, Lady (Y/N). I’m honored that your father thought me well enough to be a suitor for his lo _vely daughter_.” She felt her face flush with heat, and she looked to the open water, ignoring their gazes. “If it’s not too rude, you don’t seem _too fond_ of trying to marry.”

(Y/N) sighed, countering calmly, “It is not that I am _opposed_ to marriage. It is just—”

He cut her off. “You just haven’t met the right man yet?”

She nodded. “Many of the men my father has introduced me to have been more than suitable…just…not for _me_.”

“Why do you say that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Most men expect their wives to be obedient and ever-faithful servants…I believe that if I am not being listened to, I am not being respected. Marriage is a _partnership_ , not one placed high above the other.”

Haytham took a moment to cut in, “Many think that’s a rather _incendiary_ thinking process for women to have.”

(Y/N) giggled, catching his eye. “I do think it is why I have rejected most of the suitors I have had. Perhaps I should—”

Before she could continue, an ear-splitting explosion rocked the air, and a moment later, the side of the ship was hit with cannon fire. Caught off guard, most of the crew hit the ground, along with (Y/N) and the two templars beside her.

Shay and the others were quick to rise to their feet, Haytham helping her stand. “To your battle stations men!” Shay twisted the wheel, and with a sharp twist, (Y/N) fell back into Haytham’s chest with a sharp intake of breath; he turned to them, yelling, “ _Get her to the captain’s cabin! Now!_ ”

Haytham nodded, taking her by the arms to lead her down the stairs. Panic surged through her as Shay shouted, “ _Brace for impact_!” Immediately, Haytham tugged her to the ground, shielding her body with his as cannonballs tore into the hull. He pulled her to the doors, shoving them open to lead her inside.

(Y/N) spun around, eyes wide with fear and he pointed at her, commanding, “ _Do not leave this room until either Shay or myself comes to get you, do you understand_?” She nodded and he turned, slamming the door after he left.

Backing into the room, she gasped as she bumped the table behind her. The ship shook as it returned fire and she crouched to the floor, hiding under the table, heart racing every time shots were fired and returned. For a moment, the battle calmed, then an even bigger blast sent her to the floor, head slamming into the stand that held the model ship on it.

(Y/N) reached up and hissed as the pain bled through her head, and faintly, she heard, “ _We’re being boarded! Prepare for personal combat_!”

This time, the fear that came over her was nerve-racking and she crawled along the floor to the desk, hiding behind it. She could hear the gunshots and clashing of steel from inside, and she shut her eyes, burying her face the fabric of her dress. For a moment, the world faded, and she thought back on a memory from her childhood.

_"Papa, why do we always train?”_

_The older man looked down at the young girl, barely older than seven, the wooden training sword clutched tight in her hand. “Because little lioness, one day you might have to pick up the sword to defend yourself and the people you care for. In order to do that, you have to know how to fight.”_

_She cocked her head to the side, looking back at the wrapped grip. “But women do not fight? We are supposed to stay home?”_

_The man crouched in front of her, pointing a finger to her heart as he said, “Your job as a (L/N) is not to adhere to societies rules on women. You will be a path maker in your life (Y/N). Forging new ways for women to live.”_

_"So, I do not have to be a wife?”_

_"You can be anything you wish to be.”_

_She went silent a moment, then took a step backwards, getting into a defensive position. “Then I want to be fighter.”_

_The man chuckled, matching her stance as he commended, “Then you will be the Mighty Lioness of the (L/N) Family.”_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up from her dress, seeing the weapon rack in the corner of the room. Something burned brightly in her chest and she rose from the floor, hands stripping herself of the heavy layered dress and undergarments she wore. (Y/N) pulled on the leather pants and tunic, adjusting them until they fit her well enough so she could move without hindrance. She strapped the holsters to her, tucking the powdered flintlocks in them before she yanked the saber from the rack, turning to the door. As she made her way to it, the doors flew open and she was greeted with a French officer who’s smile instantly fell when he caught sight of the lioness armed to the teeth.

Shay let out a curse as he caught a glance of an officer heading to the cabin. “ _Haytham! One of them is going to the cabin_!” The Grandmaster cursed, and before either of them could move, a shot tore from below and the French officer stumbled out backwards, hands clutching his gut. Their eyes went wide when she flew out, saber sinking into his chest. With a mighty yell, she yanked the sword back, shoving him away. He hit the ground, and for a moment, the fighting seemed to stop as all the fighters gaped at the woman. She didn’t waste a second, pulling the dirk from its scabbard.

She flipped it in her grip and threw it as hard as she could, watching as it sunk deep into the throat of a man wielding an axe; with a strangled gasp, he hit the ground, and she raised the saber, shouting defiantly, “ _Fight me you bastards_!” The enemy combatants seemed to take her challenge, a group rushing her all at once. Shay and Haytham started towards her, but (Y/N) didn’t need any help. She twisted and swung, dodging each strike as she returned ones of her own, and before anyone knew it, the group fell before her.

The two templars joined the fray beside her, and in mere moments, the enemy began dropping their swords in a surrender. Her chest rose and fell fiercely with each intake of breath and she stood before Shay and Haytham as she sheathed the sword.

Shay stared at her with wide eyes. “I thought you said you couldn’t fight?” Her answer was cut off as a cry sounded from beside them and they turned, seeing the French captain coming their way with his saber ready. As the two men reached for their swords, she pulled the second pistol from the holster and took aim, firing a single shot. The captain staggered as the bullet sunk into his skull and he dropped to his knees, collapsing onto the deck.

(Y/N) stood there, gun still smoking and countered firmly, “ ** _I lied_**.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for not updating. lol. Enjoy! -Thorne

“Did you know she could fight, Master Haytham?” His eyes flit from the pages of the book to the man sitting across from him.

He inhaled, snapping the book shut with a crack that seemed to echo inside the carriage. “Surprisingly, Shay…no.” He paused, gaze shifting to the window. “But a great deal of things are now becoming clear about her that had been hidden before.”

“Like?”

“She’s been trained. From birth…much like I was when I was a child.”

Shay regarded him a moment. “Did your father teach you?”

Haytham nodded. “He did, as did other teachers when he died. I suspect Lady (Y/N) has had masters of all kinds train her.”

“Why keep it hidden?” Shay wondered aloud, arms crossing over his chest. “If she’s the only living child of one of ours, that means at some point she’ll have to take over for him. Why not go ahead and establish herself in the Order?” He looked to the templar across from him. “I think we can both agree that she’s strong enough to hold a high position in the order…higher than me.”

Haytham went silent a moment, then hinted, “Perhaps she’s been waiting for a more opportune moment to reveal herself.”

“And when would that be? When she’s found a suitable partner?” He frowned. “If that happens and she marries, she’ll lose the inheritance. She—” Shay shut his mouth, a look of amazement crossing his face as he remarked, “ _That_ must be the reason she’s refusing all the suitors. So that she can keep her inheritance.”

Haytham merely tipped his head to the side. “We’ll never know until we ask.” The hunter turned his eyes to the manor in the distance, settling back in his seat as they arrived.

The doors opened and as they climbed out, they were met by a stoic man. He turned, letting them pass before addressing, “Masters Kenway and Cormac, welcome to the (L/N) manor. I am Jameson, the family butler.” They nodded. “I regret to inform you that Lady (Y/N) has yet to return from her morning activities.”

Shay cocked an eyebrow, quipping, “And what are those? _Balancing books on her head and needlework_?”

The butler simply looked to the manor doors. “Swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, in fact.”

The templar went silent as Haytham let out a rare snort before asking, “Shouldn’t she be practicing in the manor?”

Jameson hummed as they climbed the steps, and he opened the doors, letting them inside. “She was earlier, but then she went off into the woods for a bit of hunting.”

“What’s there to hunt?” Shay had taken to picking at the trays of food on the dining table, much to Haytham’s dismay.

“Other than the normal wild animals such as bobcats and deer, nothing special. She simply leaves and returns hours later with a few pelts.” The butler handed Shay a handkerchief, watching as the Irishman thanked him. “A few years ago, there were poachers on the lands. After multiple requests for them to leave, she gave them a final warning to leave the land or she would take matters into her own hands.”

Haytham arched an eyebrow. “I assume they didn’t take her seriously?”

Jameson nodded. “She came home that night covered in blood. We did not ask…and she did not say.” He cleared his throat, motioning to the table. “She requested you to stay in here if she had not returned in time. But I suspect she should be back soon.” The two nodded and he bowed his head. “Then I shall take my leave.”

He disappeared down a hallway, and Haytham reached over, whacking Shay’s arm. “ _Quit eating_!” He hissed, glaring as Shay dodged another swing to shove one of the hors d'oeuvres into his mouth.

“Oi, it’s here for us! We might as well eat it!” The Grandmaster grunted, turning his eyes to the forest behind the manor; he could feel Shay lean close, gazing out the window as well. For a moment, neither spoke, then the hunter muttered, “ _Please_ don’t tell me we’re going to do what you’re thinking about.”

Haytham stood straight, making his way to the back door. “We are.” He opened the door. “Come along Shay, we’ve a huntress to collect.”

Shay groaned, but conceded, keeping in step as they made their way across the field. “This is going to take _forever_.”

“It certainly will if you keep _blathering_ about it.”

“Well begging your pardon, sir, I didn’t expect to be tracking down a master huntress.”

Haytham tossed a look over his shoulder. “That’s your possible betrothed you’re speaking of.”

The hunter felt is cheeks warm and he grunted, stepping over a fallen tree branch. “It’s a little _early_ to call us that. We just met a week ago.”

“And yet, you seem captivated by her already.”

“Speaking of betrothals, if her father is the one having her meet with members of the order…have you and her…you know…”

Haytham let out a sigh, reaching up to run a hand down his face. “Oh, for God’s sakes. _That’s_ where you’re taking this conversation?”

Shay shot him a grin as he passed in front of him. “I was simply wondering if the two of you were set up for a possible marriage. What are _you_ talking about, Master Haytham?”

The other templar shot him a pointed look. “It’s honestly surprising that you haven’t been shot yet.”

“Oi, I’ve got the scar on my shoulder blade to counter that.” He waved a hand. “Really though, were the two of you introduced at some point?”

Haytham hummed. “We were. That’s how she and I met a few years ago. I’m surprised I didn’t see through her façade back then.” A silence stretched between them and he glanced over, ribbing, “Don’t think about it too hard, Shay. Your brain might explode.”

Shay snorted and shook his head. “You seem to enjoy her presence…you definitely respect her. The two of you are from well-known and respectable families…why didn’t the two of you marry then?”

They stopped in the middle of a clearing, and Haytham said, “I do respect her. I can count on one hand how many women I genuinely enjoy being in the presence of and she is one of them. I asked her if she would want to marry, but she politely declined.”

“Any reason why?”

“I didn’t ask.”

Neither spoke and Shay looked into the forest, sighing, “We’re never going to find her. This forest spans hundreds of acres.” He met Haytham’s eyes. “She could be _anywhere_.”

Before he could respond, a voice sounded from above. “Giving up so soon?” The two templars reacted like startled deer, spinning on their heels to gape at the woman crouching atop the hunting platform. “I figured you would at least try and find me.”

Shay cocked an eyebrow. “How long have you been following us, Lady (Y/N)?”

She turned her head, nodding to the way they came. “I saw you come up the pathway…then I heard you enter the forest.” (Y/N) looked back at them before descending the platform, landing a few feet away; she stood, slinging the musket across her back as she made her way past them. “With all due respect, Master Shay, you are rather loud.” Haytham let out a chuckle as the hunter began to silently gripe. “I apologize for not being back before now. I made the mistake of leaving my pocket watch.” (Y/N) paused, looking at them. “I do hope you can excuse me for my tardiness.” They waved her concern off and she nodded, turning back towards the manor. “Not that I do not mind the visit, but I am curious as to why you are here. This does not feel like a friendly house call.”

At that, Haytham finally spoke up. “We came to speak to you about your position within the order.”

Though her steps faltered a bit, she was quick to hide it. “Even though I am not a templar?”

“You’re good at lying, Lady (Y/N), but you’re not flawless at it.”

(Y/N) spun on her heel holding a challenged spark in her eye. “I have seemingly fooled _you_ and the rest of the order for a few years now.”

Haytham stood apart from her, steely gaze matching hers as he countered, “And now it is crystal clear that _you_ were the one who helped to conquer the bases in Boston from the assassins a few years ago.”

She pursed her lips, then tipped her head in agreement. “That is a fair point, Master Haytham.” (Y/N) waved a hand. “So, _what is_ my position within the Order? I cannot imagine many will be accepting of me taking up a spot.”

“Why do you say that?” Shay inquired.

She glanced at him. “Have you met half the men who are Templars? They are _sexist pigs_ who would rather _order_ a woman around than _listen_ to one.” (Y/N) sent a withering glare to Haytham. “If you even _think_ of putting me under any of the men from Boston, especially Hickey or Lee, I _will_ put them six feet under.”

He narrowed his eyes with a rather amused fashion. “You truly hate Thomas and Charles, don’t you. Lady (Y/N)?”

“ _I despise them_.” She corrected. “Hickey is crude and salacious, and Lee cannot seem to pull his head from where he has shoved it up his ass since becoming a Templar.” She let out a huff, then took a deep breath to calm herself. “They might be efficient at their jobs, but they sully the Order with their actions and behavior.”

“I think you’ll do fine where I’m going to position you.” Haytham said.

“And where will that be? Here in New York? My standing already dictates I oversee much of the business within the city, even Templar business.”

He smiled at her, though his eyes were holding a humored look. “Oh, have no fear, Lady (Y/N). I’m actually putting you on the Morrigan.”

She and Shay both had the same reaction. “ ** _WHAT_**?!”


End file.
